


Comforter

by pernickety



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforter

After most recordings Hugh asks Russell to go for drinks. They have a couple of pints and afterwards they go to a hotel room and make love in the dark. 

When he hears Russell’s voice whisper his name, to Hugh it feels like a punch in the stomach. 

But later, when they lie in bed, he puts his arm around Russell, kisses his hair and falls asleep smiling, comforted by a welcome illusion. 

Because between the sheets in the silent darkness, all bodies feel the same and Hugh can forget that Russell isn’t Frankie and that Frankie doesn’t love him.


End file.
